sonic overdrive episode 5: new matthew, new powers
by matthew the electric hedgehog
Summary: A girl named elise gave the job of being queen to her cousin so she can see other worlds. When Matthew gains new abilities, she can see sonic once again.
1. unexpected contact

SONIC OVERDRIVE EPISODE 5: NEW MATTHEW, NEW POWERS

MATTHEW GET'S A CALL ON COMLINK

TAILS: HEY MATT!

MATTHEW: HEY TAILS, UP TO SOMETHING?

TAILS: JUST FINISHED A NEW RIDE CALLED, THE ROAD BUSTER.

MATTHEW: COOL TAILS, CAN I TEST IT FOR YA?

TAILS: SURE, LET ME PREPA...

COMLINK READS CONECTION LOST

MATTHEW: BUT HOW? (NOTICED TIME STOPPED ,NOT LIKE CHAOS CONTROL)

LIGHT BURST IN FRONT OF MATTHEW

MATTHEW: WHAT, HAPPENED? WHERE AM I?

?: DON'T BE CONFUSED, BRAVE ONE.

MATTHEW: WHO'S THERE?

EARTHIA: MY NAME IS EARTHIA.

MATTHEW: EARTHIA? AS IN GALAXINA, AND COSMO'S MOTHER?

EARTHIA: I'M IMPRESSED YOU KNOW MY DAUGHTERS, I WAS ALSO WATCHING THE BRAVERY YOU DID.

MATTHEW: THANK YOU EARTHIA, WHY DID YOU SUMMON ME HERE?

EARTHIA: I SUMMONED YOU HERE BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPEND THE DAY BEFORE AN EVENT, YOU STOOD UP FOR COSMO WITH DARK ABILITIES, CALLED DARK COMBAT.

MATTHEW: OH, I REMEMBER.

EARTHIA: SO I NEED TO GIVE YOU NEW ABILITIES THAT YOU CAN USE IN YOUR OWN IMAGE.

MATTHEW: I SEE, JUST FOR THE RISK I TOOK?

EARTHIA: YES, I CAN COUNT ON YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS TO LOOK OVER EACHOTHER. PLUS ONE MORE PERSON.

MATTHEW: ONE PERSON? WHO IS IT?

EARTHIA: HER NAME IS ELISE. PLEASE LOOK FOR HER, SHE WISHES TO SEE A BLUE HEDGEHOG AGAIN.

MATTHEW: SONIC?

EARTHIA: OF COURSE. AS FOR YOUR POWERS, USE THEM WELL, LOOK AFTER EACHOTHER, AND PLEASE GIVE THIS BRACELET TO COSMO.

MATTHEW:OK, I SHALL DO WHAT IS SAID.

EARTHIA: THANK YOU, THE BRACELET IS CALLED, THE BRACELET OF SEEDRIAN LIGHT,ONLY YOU AND COSMO, CAN VISIT US. ONLY COSMO CAN CHOOSE TO VISIT US AS WELL. GOOD LUCK, MATTHEW, WARRIOR OF MOBIUS.

BACK TO REALITY

MATTHEW: ( WOKE UP AND SEARCHED HIS POCKET) THE BRACELET OF SEEDRIAN LIGHT.

TAILS: (THROUGH COMLINK) MATTHEW, YOU OK?

MATTHEW: YEAH, I'M OK. IS COSMO AT YOUR HOUSE?

TAILS: YEAH, WHY DO YOU ASK?

MATTHEW: I'M HEADING TO YOUR HOUSE, I'VE GOT SOMETHING THAT I NEED TO GIVE HER.


	2. a heartwarming memory of earthia

**COSMO: WHY IS MATTHEW COMING HERE?**

**TAILS: MATTHEW NEEDED TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING FOR SOME REASON.**

**MATTHEW: AND FOR ME TO TALK TO COSMO FACE TO FACE.**

**TAILS: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?**

**COSMO: WE DIDN'T HEAR YOU.**

**MATTHEW: TOOK THE FRONT DOOR.**

**TAILS: YOU NEED TO TALK TO COSMO ALONE?**

**MATTHEW: YEAH, SHE NEEDS TO BE THE FIRST TO KNOW WHY OUR COMLINK'S LOST CONNECTION.**

**TAILS: OH.**

**COSMO & MATTHEW GO TO ANOTHER ROOM**

**COSMO: SO WHAT HAPPENED?**

**MATTHEW: COSMO, ONE REASON WE NEED TO TALK IS BECAUSE OF ONE QUESTION, IS YOUR MOTHER'S NAME EARTHIA BY ANY CHANCE?**

**COSMO: YES, WHY DO YOU ASK?**

**MATTHEW: BECAUSE WE SPOKE FACE TO FACE.**

**COSMO: WHAT? HOW?**

**MATTHEW EXPLAINS HOW HE MEET EARTHIA**

**COSMO: YOU TWO LOST CONNECTION BECAUSE YOU STOOD UP FOR ME WHEN STORM WAS BEING MEAN?**

**MATTHEW: YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT.**

**COSMO: AND YOU NEED TO GIVE ME SOMETHING?**

**MATTHEW: YES I DO, HERE.(PUTS BRACELET IN COSMO'S HAND)**

**COSMO: IT'S PRETTY, DID YOU MAKE IT?**

**MATTHEW: NO, I WAS TOLD TO GIVE THIS TO YOU. ONLY YOU AND I CAN SEE HER, SONIC AND THE OTHERS CAN COME IF YOU WANT THEM TO.**

**COSMO: THANK YOU SO MUCH.**

**MATTHEW: I TRY MY BEST TO HELP.(THINKING) BUT WHERE CAN I FIND ELISE? I WAS TOLD TO FIND HER. BETTER STAY ALERT.  
><strong>


	3. the princess and hedghog reunited

**THE NEXT DAY**

**MATTHEW: WHEN USING MY POWERS, WHAT CAN I DO?**

**RECEIVES A CALL**

**MATTHEW: (ANSWERS COMLINK) MATTHEW HERE.**

**BLAZE: MATT, IS IT TRUE THAT YOU MET COSMO'S MOTHER IN PERSON?**

**MATTHEW:OH IT'S TRUE ALRIGHT, SHE GRANTED ME NEW ABILITES THAT'S...**

**MATTHEW HEARS A GIRL SCREAM**

**MATTHEW: CALL YA BACK BLAZE! (HANGS UP)**

**EGGMAN: AH FOUND YOU ELISE, WHY DID YOU LEAVE YOUR CASTLE?**

**ELISE: I WANTED TO SEE OTHER PARTS OF YOUR WORLD, I WON'T SEE THEM WITH YOU AT ALL!**

**EGGMAN: VERY WELL, EGG TROOPS, TAKE HER!**

**ELISE: NO!**

**MATTHEW LANDS IN FRONT OF EGG TROOPS**

**MATTHEW: DON'T THINK SO EGGMAN. THIS GIRL IS COMING WITH ME!  
><strong>

**EGGMAN: NOW YOUR GIVING ME A HEADACHE.**

**MATTHEW: I KNOW THAT. (FACES ELISE) YOU OK?**

**ELISE: I'M FINE.**

**MATTHEW: GO HIDE, THESE GUY WON'T LAST LONG.**

**ELISE GETS TO SAFETY**

**SONIC RUNS BY**

**SONIC: HEY MATTHEW. EGGMAN WHAT DO YOU WANT?**

**EGGMAN: NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS. EGG TROOPS, ATTACK!**

**5 MINUTES LATER**

**MATTHEW: I'LL FINISH HIM.**

**SONIC: ALRIGHT MATT.**

**MATTHEW USED HIS POWER GAUNLETS TO BLOW HIM AWAY.**

**SONIC: WHAT ARE YOU UP TO MATTHEW?**

**MATTHEW: YOU CAN COME OUT NOW ELISE.**

**SONIC: ELISE?**

**ELISE: IT'S BEEN SO LONG SONIC!**

**MATTHEW: I KNEW YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER.**

**MATTHEW: GONNA PAY AMY A VISIT, SEE YA.**

**SONIC: BYE.**

**ELISE: WHO WAS THAT GUY?**

**SONIC: HIS NAME IS MATTHEW, GLAD TO SEE YOU AGAIN ELISE.**

**WITH BLAZE SILVER CREAM TAILS AND MATTHEW**

**BLAZE: WHAT HAPPENED MATT? WHY DID YOU HANG UP?**

**MATTHEW: SORRY BLAZE, SOMEONE SCREAMED AND GONE TO HELP.**

**CREAM: WHO?**

**MATTHEW: SILVER, BLAZE KNOW A GIRL NAMED ELISE.**

**SILVER: YEAH WE REMEMBER HER.**

**COSMO COMES BY**

**COSMO: HELLO EVERYONE, HI TAILS.**

**TAILS: HI COSMO.**

**COSMO: WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?**

**BLAZE: MATTHEW MANAGED TO FIND ELISE, SONIC SAVED HER YEARS AGO.**

**COSMO: OH, SORRY TO INTERUPT.**

**EVERYONE: YOU DIDN'T.**

**COSMO: CAN I TELL YOU SOMETHING TAILS?**

**TAILS: SURE, YOU CAN ALWAYS TRUST ME. :)**

**SONIC AND ELISE COME IN**

**SONIC: HI GUYS.**

**SILVER: ELISE, GOOD TO SEE YOU.**

**ELISE: YOU TOO SILVER.**

**BLAZE: WHY DID YOU STOP BEING PRINCESS?**

**ELISE: I WANTED TO SEE MORE WORLDS OUT HERE, SINCE THAT YOUNG MAN FOUND ME (POINTS TO MATTHEW) WITH THAT MAN THAT ATTACKED ME.**

**SONIC: SHE'S RIGHT I WAS THERE.**

**MATTHEW: I SAY SHE CAN STAY WITH US.**

**SILVER: YEAH, SHE'LL BE SAFE HERE.**

**THEY ALL AGREE FOR HER TO STAY**

**END OF EPISODE 5  
><strong>


End file.
